Hiroki's Surprise
by otomiya-tickles
Summary: Nowaki surprises Hiroki at his work and wants to spoil him in times of overwork and stress. When things turn out a bit different from what the young man had planned, Hiroki takes his lover's kind gesture in his own way.


**A/N:** A Junjou Romantica tickle fic! Prompt: "you fucking scared me!" with Hiroki x Nowaki.

 **Summary:** Nowaki surprises Hiroki at his work and wants to spoil him in times of overwork and stress. When things turn out a bit different from what the young man had planned, Hiroki takes his lover's kind gesture in his own way.

* * *

 **Hiroki's Surprise**

Hiroki sighed and stared at the dancing letters in front of him. He could really use some coffee and something to eat, today's overwork was totally crazy, just like the past few days.

He gazed around the office. Miyagi had left already as well. Maybe he too should just pack up and finish things at home, this was already the fourth night in just one week that he was staying until this awfully late…

Just as he groaned and stressfully rubbed his forehead, a sudden noise gave him the heartattack of his life.

"AAAh!" he yelled, jumping off his chair. The next thing to see was Nowaki hanging through the open window, his upperbody sprawled across Hiroki's desk and books that had been perfectly lined up there scattered around.

" _Nowaki_! You fucking scared me!" Hiroki yelled at the top of his lungs, quickly grabbing at his chest where it felt as if his heart would jump out.

"S-sorry Hiro-san," Nowaki groaned, squirming a little as he was stuck through the window opening. Hiroki's eyes wandered from his stuck figure to the bag in his hands.

"I wanted to surprise you. M-miscalculated," he huffed, and he held up the bag. Hiroki hesitantly took the bag from him and looked in it. Coffee. And something that looked like dinner he prepared.

"I'd finished work early so I thought…" Nowaki blushed sweetly and flashed him a smile, making the professor's heart flutter. That was absolutely the sweetest thing. He knew Nowaki liked to surprise him, but since he was currently quite stressed, he had no idea it would make him so happy.

As his heart calmed down from the shock from that crazy man who miscalculated a leap through the window (!), Hiroki felt the corners of his lips twitching.

"Hmh.." he chuckled, and soon he laughed out loud. Despite his cramped position, Nowaki smiled at the sight and sound of Hiroki's laugh - which wasn't an everyday thing he could witness.

"I'm glad you can still laugh, Hiro-san," he said, and he made grabby hands.

"Now about getting me out of here, I could use some help." Hiroki nodded but kept laughing softly. That really cheered up his mood. Besides, the sight of Nowaki stuck through the window was something he never thought he'd see, and it was absolutely hilarious.

"You silly," he sighed, still laughing softly, and he sat on his desk. He removed his laptop from the scene and shoved some books to the side. Nowaki made a mess of it anyway, he might as well pull him through the window since it'd be harsh to push him outside again.

He was halfway inside anyway. Smirking at that thought, Hiroki grabbed both Nowaki's hands and tugged a little, making him stretch his arms.

"I can't move, my belt must be stuck somewhere," Nowaki said, squirming a little. Hiroki took a good look at him and instead of spotting the cause of Nowaki's stuck position, he noticed the way his shirt had ridden up, revealing his sides and ribs.

Then something struck his mind which he never thought he would ever think of, but Nowaki was actually in a perfect position for a nice tickle.

With a curious expression, Hiroki reached out and carefully grabbed the flesh of his bare side, fingers wiggling and scratching slightly. Nowaki's breath hitched, and he froze.

"H-Hiro-san.. what are you-" a squeak interrupted his words, and Nowaki flailed his arms, batting away some more books from the desk in his struggle.

"Just, something…" Hiroki mumbled, now moving his other hand to Nowaki's other side as well. This time he squeezed experimentally, and Nowaki let out the cutest cackle he ever heard.

"Hehe! H-Hiro-san that tickles!" he cried out. His eyes were growing wide with worry. Hiroki actually never tickled him. Never. He himself loved to tickle the usually serious professor senseless, but never would he return the favor.

Not that he minded a lot, but of all times he had never imagined him to take advantage of him when he was in a position like this.

"I know it does," Hiroki said, remembering all the times Nowaki's fingers would make those exact movements on his own torso, which was the only thing that could make him actually squeal and laugh his loudest laugh ever. Maybe it would be time to return the favor sometime.

He slowly increased the speed of his wiggling fingers, digging into Nowaki's bare midriff and feeling his ribs, and he grinned at the way his helpless body spasmed.

"Nohoho Hiro-sahahan! Don't do thahat!" Nowaki protested through his uncontrollable laughter. His legs, which were still hanging out side, helplessly kicked into the air and his whole body struggled and thrashed at the ticklish sensations.

"You're quite ticklish," Hiroki said with wonder, and he walked his fingers up his sides and ribs until he could wriggle them under his arms.

"Oh no Hiro-san I c-can't, I'll die! A-at leheheast get me out of here!" Hiroki's eyes lit up at the panicked tone in his boyfriend's high pitched voice. This was really getting entertaining.

Nowaki's pleas fell to deaf ears. Hiroki was already mercilessly tickling his armpits, and enjoying every second of it. Nowaki shook his head and squealed loudly, and the playful professor was actually relieved he was probably the only one working until this late.

"Ahahahaha stahahap! No p-pleheheease Hiro-sahahaan!" Nowaki made the most adorable sounds, which only encouraged his evil lover to tickle him more. His fingers kept scratching his armpits, fingers sometimes stretching and moving down a little to squeeze his upper ribs, and he beamed at the effect.

"NOohohoho stohohop!" Nowaki laughed. His cheeks were already bright red, and he had his eyes squeezed shut while the cutest laughs and giggles kept pouring from his lips.

"If it were you, would _you_ have stopped, Nowaki?" Hiroki suddenly asked, remembering all the times when he himself was the one being subjected to such ticklish torture. He stopped for a brief moment to let the words sink in, and both men looked at each other.

Seeing the look in his eyes, Hiroki smirked, knowing exactly that Nowaki knew he wouldn't stop either.

"That's what I thought," he told his speechless boyfriend, and he continued the ticklish onslaught. He kept tickling the trapped man's helplessly exposed torso until he whimpered, and he felt his own heart pound against his chest at those adorable reactions.

Nowaki being tickled was actually _amazing_. Still in a state of bliss, Hiroki's fingers scribbled all the way up his lover's shoulders until he reached his neck.

"Nahaha m-mercy!" Nowaki giggled when his sensitive neck was being tickled by the older man's teasing fingers.

"Na-ah," Hiroki said, and he gave himself some more time to play with his lover's neck. He ran his fingers all the way up his neck until his ears, and repeated this until Nowaki actually wrapped his useless arms around his head in an attempt to block the tickling.

Seeing this as an opportunity instead of a hindrance, the mischievous professor went back to tickle his underarms when Nowaki's defense left these completely exposed.

"NOOhohoho Hiro-sahahan! S-stop! I can't breheheathe!" the doctor was actually crying tears of laughter right now, and Hiroki began to slow down his fingers.

He had no experience in being on the _giving_ end of the tickling. To him whenever he was tickled, it always seemed like he would die the first seconds already. What was the real limit? How long could he go on without damaging his precious boyfriend?

"H-Hiro-san! P-please-" Nowaki gasped for air and weakly reached out his arms.

"St-stop!" he panted, and Hiroki blushed a little. He looked pretty exhausted. His cheeks were colored red and drenched with tears, and he could notice the sweat that was trickling down his forehead. Maybe he had reached that limit already, he thought as he wondered if Nowaki's pants would even still be dry…

"Alright. Excuse me," he apologized politely, removing his hands from the panting victim, and he watched how his stuck boyfriend suffered from a few after-shocks.

"Heh, t-that's what I get for spoiling you," Nowaki said, still giggling and trembling, and he squirmed tiredly. Hiroki smiled. The coffee was most likely cold already, but he didn't mind. This was actually a better treat than coffee. He gently grabbed Nowaki's collar, pulled him up a little and kissed him.

Nowaki's eyes widened at first, but then closed as he accepted his lover to kiss him passionately. Hiroki's hands slowly wandered down his body and wriggled between the window and his tummy. Nowaki's body jerked in response, a gasp escaping his lips.

"Not doing anything, silly. Just getting you out of here," Hiroki said, breaking the kiss and fumbling with Nowaki's belt that was stuck to the window frame.

"Ah r-right," Nowaki said with a blush, and he swallowed nervously.

"Woops," Hiroki said dryly when he couldn't help but give his tummy a quick tickle, and Nowaki giggled loudly.

"There." Now finally able to pull him in, Hiroki took his hands and dragged him into the office. Once sprawled over his desk, Nowaki wrapped both his arms around the older man's neck and kissed him sweetly.

"I love you, Hiro-san," he whispered. With his lips still pressed against Nowaki's, Hiroki smiled and kissed him again. Instead of responding with the 'I love you too' he hated to pronounce, he squeezed both his lover's sides.

Now that he knew the fun of being the one to tickle, he could only imagine what those one-sided tickle fights at their apartment might turn out to be.

"Aahaha don't!" Nowaki curled up on his desk, and Hiroki allowed himself to tickle the young doctor some more.

The sound of Nowaki's beautiful laughter sounded through the office, and Hiroki found himself smiling the whole time. From now on, he would definitely make sure the window would always be open if he worked late like this. Nowaki, with his brilliant little surprises, was welcome to drop by anytime.


End file.
